


Carvings for Eivor!

by kittycat_beans



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: You try to confess to F!Eivor you love her through your craft.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Carvings for Eivor!

To say you and Eivor were just friends would be a severe understatement. You could say you two were best of friends and yes, you two were very close and knew each other since you were both very little, both growing up in a different land ravaged by war and staying together after all of the pain and loss before finding a place to start over had only made your tight bond stronger but you wished you could have more.

To some people who knew you, the reason why you two were so close was very obvious, to others who would rather judge than understand your past, they only saw you as nothing more than a weak someone following her around. Now that Eivor was in-charge and had a title over her head, you had been offered a spot at the table during meetings of importance. It was convenient for them to think you may have done her some favors to acquire that spot when you were as much of a warrior as a newborn was an adult.

In part they were right about your physical weakness not making you much of a worthy warrior, what with being born with a mysterious illness you didn’t know much about besides that it always pained since your youth you to carry the gear often used in battle to even consider training but they were wrong to think strength and muscle was all an individual needed in order to be useful to Eivor, someone who was great as a warrior but also smart, kind and passionate.

It did hurt to think those kinds of people thought of you as nothing more than just another opportunistic leech trying to gain power through her but she had often told you they spoke with jealousy in their heart and that the reason you were always by her side and given your seat at the table was because she valued you as a friend and advisor, valued your opinions and saw worth in you when those people couldn’t and to you, being considered worthy by her was everything.

Perhaps that was why it was impossible for you not to feel yourself growing fond of Eivor in a way that’d be very different from how you had felt towards any other person. You cherished her as a friend but were too afraid your feelings would put strain your bond and with issues happening outside of the village, it seemed unfair to worry her about something so silly and trivial like you confessing you loved her as more than a friend. So you kept that secre to yourself for the longest time until your heart began to race and threatened to burst everytime you saw the woman.

You couldn’t keep it a secret forever and despite your obvious doubts and fears, needed Eivor to know. You needed her to know you had gone past the point of friendship and needed to know if there was a chance that she, with all of the kindness and affection she so willingly shared with you, could possibly feel the same. But while you were coherent during meetings, seemed to struggle the words “I love you” together whenever you saw her…so you turned those feelings into something you were gifted with: the ability to sit and carve wood into gorgeous statues for hours.

Working hard to shape a lump of dark wood into the one animal you knew Eivor couldn’t resist, it took you a few days of straining on a stool outside to get the most out of the light of the Sun but you managed to make a figurine of a feline on a small plataform that fit the palm of your hand. You looked at it over from top to bottom, making sure the chubby cat looked as best as it could before you dropped it off at Eivor’s.

Your modest hut wasn’t too far away from where she lived, where she had insisted you move into a few times before (and you never asked the reason why, perhaps oblivious to what the invitation might have actually meant, assuming she just felt guilty your home was smaller); a long-house that seemed far too large and far too empty. You often wondered if Eivor was ever lonely living in there with only a few young servants to keep everything. Sure, there were many, many (maybe a few too many) cats to keep her a bit of company but cats couldn’t speak human tongue, couldn’t understand if she needed help with a task, if she needed affection or to share feelings.

The door was always open for you, sometimes she saw you coming and waited for you, sometimes it was one of the workers there. You rarely found her just seated and relaxing; Eivor was always busy with her marred hands, to keep herself occupied as not to feel too comfortable doing nothing but she always stopped whatever she saw you. It was nice feeling like all of her attention was on you the moment you stepped into the room. It was also overwhelming, a bit embarrassing to have her look at you with all of that focus. Your attraction towards her had started to make you blush whenever you were close, when she looked at you so attentively and you never really understood why she never took that as an excuse to playfully tease you as she had done many times.

“Hi…”, your timid greeting made her smile and you loved (but hated) how her smile always made your heart race. It should have been so obvious you liked her but she never noticed, you thought. “I’ve brought you something…”, it wasn’t that you were in a hurry to leave but your nerves made you awkward and you didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of her.

Eivor stood and set the shield down along with the cloth she had been cleaning the outside with. She stepped closer and you felt your breathing stop at the soft chuckle she gave you. Gently she touched your arm, your body stuck in place when her fingers traveled down your sleeve, pushing your smaller and smoother fingers open to release the wood statue.

“Oh, you’ve brought me a little friend?”, her deep chuckle seemed so sweet and innocent that you couldn’t contain the way your heart beat hearing it.

You let her take the wooden statue, watching her study the small details on the chubby cat with a nervous smile on your face. She smiled at all the details; the little eyes, the nose, the stripes on it’s back, the large belly and wide paws and then the base, her curious eyes blinking at the odd runes.

“What is this? Your signature?”, Eivor seemed a bit confused, reading over the runes and finding them to have no meaning. “Strange. Do you wish to keep it a secret? I will not show it to anyone if you are shy but this is good work. Are you certain I can have it?”, a vicious nod from you made her chuckle at you.

“Please, I made it for you…It would mean a lot if you decided to keep it.”, you fumbled with your fingers.

Eivor leaned closer, touching your hands; “Of course, it would be an honor to accept your gift but…are you doing well? You seem odd…You did not come all the way here to give me this while unwell, have you?”

You stared at her hand over yours and shook your head, stepping backwards and losing contact with her. Had you not been too busy looking at your feet maybe you would have noticed the pout on her face the moment you pulled away. You rubbed your cheek and forced a smile, “It’s the heat. You know. It’s too hot and I have not been able to sleep well.”, you lied because being honest about your feelings was much harder than making an excuse to leave to go rest.

Eivor asked if you wanted to sleep in one of the rooms but you refused, promising you would hop into bed as soon as you got home and she watched you leave with a saddened, concerned expression.

You spent that night wallowing in bed, cursing the Gods for making you fall for your friend when there were plenty of good women and men in your village to choose from. You tried not to cry but couldn’t let a few quiet sobs from leaving when you realized you had actually gone and carved runes on your statue.

That cat would end up being the first of many gifts you made for Eivor. Each week you worked on small animals to set on bases with more runes, each base with different ones so you couldn’t use the excuse it was your signature. She didn’t always check them but the ones she did you just made up the story that it was easier for you to carve random letters so you didn’t forget what animals you had done, lying about having a block of wood where you took notes of the ones you had offered her and the ones to carve.

You didn’t know if Eivor actually believed you but she never commented on how awkward and avoidant you had become all of a sudden, though deep down it hurt her to see you not want to sit for dinner or let her give you silver for your hard-work. She just accepted each wooden statue you had carved for her, laughed about having a collection big enough to fill a room, thanked you sweetly for offering them to her, complimenting on the little details of the stuff you made in hopes it would help you nurture the craft and told you to consider selling them to the villagers. You told her you had no need for their silver and that all the statues were just for her and begged her not to show them to anyone.The statues you made, the eagle, bear, boar, dog, wolf, owl and raven were beautiful and she tried to tell you people would love to see them but you insisted and she eventually stopped trying to convince her to sell your works.

All of those dumb statues! All of them meaning you had spent almost three whole months carving wood on a tiny stool that made your back strain, carving until your wrist hurt and your blade started to grow dull so you had to stop or you were afraid your hand would fall off and she hadn’t commented on the runes and you were trying not to lose your mind!

You wondered if she had stopped checking them after believing them to have no meaning, if she just couldn’t piece your love confession together, if she had but chose to ignore to spare your feelings!

Groaning into your hands you didn’t know what to do after you had no more reason to carve. Your efforts had been in vain and while you tried to be cheery in believing you had learned how to hone your craft, it was all a miserable attempt not to break down and cry because months had passed, months that could mean Eivor was interested in someone, months you should have spent working up the courage to tell her how you felt instead of being awkward and stupid.

To make matters worse, your hand hurt too much for you to distract yourself with the only thing you were decent at. You needed to distract yourself and the first thing that came to mind was head outside for a walk, finding no peace in watching the Sun burn your eyes when you looked up to think of something to do that wouldn’t involve using your wounded hand. You couldn’t hunt, couldn’t fish, couldn’t sew, couldn’t help farmers, all you could do was sit with your hand in a bucket of water to see if the swelling went away.

Standing out in the Sun wasn’t the wisest of ideas and you swore the heat was making you see boots in front of you. Not just boots on their own, there were legs there too and they were calling your name over and over. You looked up, squinting at the figure blocking the Sun, your sleep-deprived brain that had been frying most of the morning taking a while to understand that there was an actual person there.

“Eivor? That you?”, you took your hand out and let the now warm water wash over your forehead and eyes, blinking them up at the blonde. “Oh! Hi! Uh, hi?”, what was she doing at your house? You tried to look at the shadow on the tree to figure out how long you had been sitting outside doing absolutely nothing.

Eivor kneeled down and touched your forehead, hissing at the warmth while your head spun from the touch and the fact you were probably going to pass out after sitting outside under the hottests hours.

She helped you up and took you back inside the hut, sitting you down on a chair and popping open her flask of water, pouring it on her hands to help your face cool down before you fainted from a possible heat-stroke. Carefully she touched your skin and it made you feel better, head becoming clearer until you realized she was touching you and you moved her hand away, expecting another frown from her.

Instead, Eivor smiled and handed you the water, you drank and handed it back, rubbing at your hand. The bucket hadn’t done much and she noticed the skin on your wrist was red, looking up at you with a pout.

“What happened?”, she took your hurt hand and you tried not to pull away again, staring at her fingertips so carefully touching your skin. You blushed, hoping your moment outside meant your face was still red so she couldn’t notice. She spoke softly, looking up at you with tenderness in her gaze; “Tsk, you pushed yourself too hard. Carving all of those statues…”, she brought your hand up and kissed your rapid pulse.

“I…I guess…”, you squirmed in the chair, staring at her lips on your skin. Without even meaning to you licked your own lips and she noticed, smiling against the veins. You sucked in a breath and apologized.

Eivor shook her head at you, “I was hoping to catch you but not like this. You ought to be more careful next time. Do you feel well? I can come another day if you need rest…”, she released your hand, watching you, hoping you didn’t pull away from her again.

You didn’t move it away, merely let it hover close to her right cheek, uncertain of what to do. Nervously you shook your head, “N-no, I’m alright. What’s the matter?”, you strained in your seat when she smiled and pressed her cheek to your palm. You started to fear you had actually lost your senses and this was some cruel dream meant to torture you where Eivor couldn’t stop smiling at you and kissing your hands.

Gods, you hoped it was real…

“I would like to apologize.”, her words made you tilt your head to the side, confused. In your heart you were scared her apology meant rejection but in your brain, clearer than ever before, her kisses and smile meant something that made you feel hopeful.

Eivor continued, finding herself rubbing her cheek against your palm. “I found your statues odd but I didn’t think it would take me this long to realize you were trying to tell me something. I never took you for the type to be so…timid.”, she sighed. “Only last night did I manage to put them all in order. I suppose I was shocked. Not because of you confessing your love for me but because I knew you were acting strange but couldn’t understand why…”, her cheek felt warm in your hand and you noticed she started blushing.

You couldn’t believe what you were seeing! You had never seen her flushed before! Not even as a child when she got scolded by her mother and you knew was embarrassing because no child wished to be scolded in front of their friends. You knew because you had been in her place and it was humilliating!

You leaned a bit closer to her face, trying to see if the blush was actually there or if you were starting to see things again. Eivor’s eyes widened, surprised at your sudden boldness and flushed deeper, leaning closer to press her lips to yours in a shy, light kiss.

Instantly your body froze, the hand on her cheek pulled away with a soft gasp from you. Eivor stared at you, confused, scared, nervous; you couldn’t tell what emotion it was but all you knew was her face went pale and she pulled back with an apology.

“I-I am sorry. I thought…I…”, she stuttered.

No! It wasn’t that you didn’t want her to kiss you, Gods, you wanted nothing more! You had spent so many nights awake in bed, staring out the window wondering what her lips would taste like! You had wished to feel her lips on yours for months! But you didn’t mean to react like that! You had been caught off-guard and you didn’t know it would make you so nervous being kissed when you had never kissed!

“Eivor, no…I…I didn’t mean to! I…”, seeing her sad expression made you panic and you squeezed the fabric on her shoulder, squeezed it hard so Eivor wouldn’t just stand up and leave heart-broken.

“D-did I overstep? I promise it wasn’t my intention! I thought you…you wanted to kiss me…?”, she looked so nervous you couldn’t believe this was the same person you’d seen tackle men twice your size.

You shook your head, practically pulling her towards you. “I do! I do! I want nothing more! But…I wasn’t expecting that, I… I’ve never…I don’t know what to do, I don’t want to disappoint you…”, maybe you gave her more credit than she deserved when it came to love and affection but surely, someone as beautiful and strong and caring like her would have many lovers.

…slowly after thinking about it, you realized you had been friends with Eivor for many decades and you couldn’t remember seeing her with men or women in that kind of way. She never mentioned it to you and you doubted she would find the need to hide if she had an interest in someone. Slowly but surely, you understood why she was blushing so much before.

“Eivor! Have you not had your first kiss yet?”, you didn’t mean to sound so shocked and make her flush in embarrassment but you couldn’t believe it!

She scratched at her scarred cheek, nervously answering; “I…I have been waiting…waiting for you…I have not…”, her hand shook and she looked away.

“Eivor…w-what do you mean…”, you squeezed her shoulder so hard you swore the fabric would tear.

“I have not kissed anyone. I wanted to kiss you.”, she confessed and your heart jumped in your chest.

“For…for how long?”, you leaned closer, eager to hear her answer while poor Eivor tried not to freak out at your closeness. She confessed to have liked you for years now but was too scared to tell you, afraid you wouldn’t want her as something more than a friend.

“…I felt the same way, Eivor. I…”, you laughed and rubbed at your face, a mixture of amusement, relief and happiness making your expression unreadable.

“It shouldn’t have taken me this long but…when you gave me those statues and I finally had proof, it was as if a weight had been lifted. I thought, finally, we could be together. I…I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to come here and kiss you…”, Eivor’s words reminded you of the gesture earlier, how easily she had put her lips on yours and how you had pulled away. Gods, in that moment she must have felt hurt and betrayed.

“Oh, Eivor…please. Please kiss me.”, you took the front of her shirt and pulled her closer and she took your cheeks, pressing your lips together. It was still a bit shy, both of you unsure of what to do exactly but it felt right and slowly, you pushed closer, growing a bit bolder, biting on her bottom lip, making her hum.

Soon you were consumed by all those nights spent alone, kissing her like it could be the last time you two would be together until you had to breathe and pulled back, a deep blush on both your cheeks.

“Óst min, I am so happy…”, Eivor placed her hands on your thighs, pressing her forehead to yours. Smiling, you caressed her cheek, her scar, her jawline, all of the skin you had been too scared to touch before.

She kissed your wrist, gasping lightly at the tender flesh of your still swollen hand. “Darling, will you not be carving anymore once your hand is well? It would be a shame to give up on such talent.”, she smiled.

You pursed your lips, “I will but…I am unsure of what to do with them. I could give them to you…?”

Eivor shook her head, “I insist you earn silver from them. You will not see how valuable they truly are unless you put a price on them. Will you sell them? I would like to be your first buyer…”, she chuckled.

You hummed but shook your head, “I would rather give them to the people in the village. Silver means nothing to me. I have everything I want already…”

She leaned against your touch and sighed, “That is a humble thing to say. A noble thing to do…my love.”

You blushed at those words, smile quickly replaced by a pout. “Oh! But my knife…the blade needs to be sharpened.”, you sighed and looked at your wrist.

The Wolf chuckled, slipping a hand into her pocket to hand you a sheath with a blade inside. “Omnia vincit amor…”, she started, grinning at your confusion.

You pulled the blade out, inspecting the sharp edge, eyes squinting at the runes carved into the handle, whispering; “…et nos cedamus amori.”, you flushed, looking up at her with a gentle, quiet: “Thank you.”

_Omnia vincit amor, et nos cedamus amori._

_‘Love conquers all; let us too yield to love.’_


End file.
